<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taking care of mom by sinsley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115114">taking care of mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley'>sinsley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuller house-cest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fuller House (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genital Piercing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Nipple Piercings, Parent/Child Incest, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocki's mom finds out about what happened with her, Stephanie, and Ramona. Her reaction is a bit unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gia Mahan/Rocki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fuller house-cest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taking care of mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhorse13/gifts">Greenhorse13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, another request fill. in exchanging messages with the requester, we both kind of agreed that this would become a little series. don't worry, those others who sent in requests. i will approve of those comments shortly and put the prompts on the back burner. i did not forget about, nor am i ignoring, you. this is just my priority now, clearly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For once, Rocki was home and in her room, working on homework when her mom Gia barged in. As a result, Rocki groaned in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Really, Mom?" she said. "The </span><em><span>one</span></em><span> day I actually</span> <span>choose to do homework at </span><em><span>home</span></em><span>?" </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"I know about you and Stephanie," Gia said in lieu of an answer, swinging the door shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki's face fell. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. "Know what? That she helped me with my homework?" She knew it was a dumb lie, but it was the first thing she could think of on such short notice. She never planned for her mom to find out anything about what went down at the Fuller-Tanner house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that she fucked you," Gia said, crossing the room and sitting down across from Rocki at the foot of her bed. (Rocki had to try not to visibly shiver at the sound of such vulgar language coming from her mother's mouth.) "And I know you tried to fuck Ramona too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-how did you find out?" Rocki asked. There was no use lying about it now. For a brief moment, though, she hoped her mom had only heard about the weed thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you know us women, we like to talk," Gia said. "Especially about our sex lives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki winced. "Mom, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you wanted to fuck an older woman, you could have just come to me," Gia said, cutting her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki froze. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia laughed and leaned forward, placing a hand on Rocki's knee. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here to help you. And if you wanted to have sex with an older woman, well, you could have just asked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki's mouth gaped. Her mind went blank. She had no idea what to say in response to that. Gia took her silence as an opportunity to lean in further, capturing her parted lips in a kiss. She was quick to slip her tongue into her daughter's mouth, and while Rocki initially panicked at the action, she soon melted into it, kissing her mom back, brushing her tongue against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just moments later that Gia pulled back. Rocki kept her eyes shut and a whine sounded from the back of her throat, desperate to keep the kiss going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strip," Gia ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki's eyes opened, and this time, without hesitation, she did just that. Her hands shook as she pulled off each garment, but not from fear, but excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rocki undressed, her mom did the same. When Rocki finally stepped out of her jeans and underwear, leaving her completely bare, she glanced over towards Gia, gasping at the sight of her pierced nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't know you had your nipples pierced," Rocki commented as her mom wiggled out of her jeans and underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah," she said as she stood up straight again. "Had a friend do 'em for me back in college. Got my clit pierced too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki heard, rather than felt, herself whimper, a slickness forming between her thighs. For a moment, she pictured her mom when she was around her age, fully exposed as a lady friend of hers pierced her most intimate areas. But then, the image shifted, and suddenly it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rocki</span>
  </em>
  <span> laid out bare, her nipples hard and legs spread wide. And it was Gia who sat in front of her, piercing </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> most intimate areas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki was brought back to the present by the feel of a hand in her hair, pulling and guiding her head down so she was facing one of her mother's breasts. Again, without hesitation, she leaned forward, wrapping her lips around her mom's breast, rolling her pierced nipple around on her tongue. She lifted a hand to her mom's other breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers and pulling on the bar pierced through it. At the sound of her mom's gasp and groan, Rocki felt herself smile around the nipple in her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, the hand in her hair was pulling again, forcing Rocki's head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On the bed," Gia ordered. "On your back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki obeyed, eagerly climbing back onto her bed, shoving her books aside so she could lie back against her pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia joined her, climbing over her to straddle her stomach. Rocki could feel both her wetness and the coolness of her clit piercing against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ever eat a girl out before?" Gia asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia smiled. "I'm gonna sit on your face, is that okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Rocki nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia's smile turned into a grin and she slid further up her daughter's body until her pussy hovered over the girl's mouth. She glanced down at her until Rocki nodded again before lowering her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia groaned and reached for the headboard at the initial feel of her daughter's tongue against her slit. She gripped the wood tightly in her hands as she rolled her hips, riding her daughter's tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though it was her first time doing this, lying there underneath her mother, Rocki easily caught on to what she was supposed to do. She licked at her mom's pussy, tasting her juices. She rolled her tongue over her clit, relishing in the feel of the cool metal against her tongue. She turned her attention back to her mom's pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out of her entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're really good at this," Gia said breathlessly as she continued rolling her hips. "Are you sure you haven't done this before? Practicing for the day you'd get to eat Mommy's pussy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki whimpered against her and Gia gasped as the sound sent a vibration straight to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm close," she said softly as she thrust her hips faster against her daughter's face. A few moments later, and she was gasping once more as she came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki continued licking at her, cleaning her of all her sticky, clear come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Gia climbed off of Rocki, sitting down on the bed next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good job, baby," she said, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki whimpered again, bucking her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia laughed. "Oh, right," she said, her voice almost cartoonish to the point that Rocki knew she was messing with her. "I almost forgot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her body down until she was half-sitting, half-lying on the bed; just reclined enough that she could reach down to finger Rocki, which she did, easily slipping two fingers inside her soaked pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rocki's mouth fell open in a moan, Gia leaned over her, guiding her mouth towards one of her breasts. Rocki sucked on the nipple, squealing against the skin as Gia slipped a third finger inside her, thumbing at her clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," she said as she thrust her fingers hard and fast inside her daughter. "Come for Mommy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few more thrusts of her mom's fingers inside her, and Rocki did, instinctively biting down on her mom's nipple as she came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she finished, Rocki pulled off of her mom's breast, watching with a shiver as Gia lifted her wet fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki's gaze flickered down to the visible bite mark she left on her mom's breast. "Sorry," she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia followed her gaze and giggled, pulling the last of her wet fingers out of her mouth with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Don't be. I like being marked."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia smiled, before calling out, "How was the show?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rocki's eyebrows furrowed. Before she could ask any questions, the doors to her closet slid open and out walked Stephanie with a camera in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So good," she said. "Rocki looked amazing eating you out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, what can I say?" Gia said. "She gets it from her mom." She winked in Rocki's direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If she's as good as you say she is," Stephanie said. "Mind if I have a turn?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gia and Stephanie turned to Rocki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and licked her lips. "Sure."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>